Bleeding Torture
by MegyWrites
Summary: Evangeline was always tortured but what if her brother Klaus comes and rescues her and what will he make her become? Rated M for content and because no one likes limits read with caution! Suck at summaries! *Complete*
1. Chapter 1: They Meet Again

**A/N: **This is my first fanfiction hope you enjoy! beware it contains strong violent actions and refers to death.

**All characters are owned by their owners i own no characters all genius is to the owners!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

I step out into the cold night, my body's broken and I cannot speak and I know that dangers near but I do not care as I look up to the moon I picture my friends and family that I left behind when I started this new life, if you can call it a life. I tear my gaze away from the moon to look at the street below me how safe you are when you are in the dark how safe indeed; you don't have to run from monsters or your nature or the hunger you are normal. I ache to be that again but what I am can not be undone. However my body's tortured and broken shell can be fixed by one thing that I have been denied since stepping foot in this place it really is my place of torture others too but at least it is over soon for them for me it is an ever lasting torture. I hear footsteps, I run to my room and when safely in I close the door and I lay on the bed awaiting the door to open. Sure enough I am not disappointed the door opens seconds after it has been closed, Jane steps in smiling with a child like face but the bright red eyes torture me as it means she has been fed while I remain thirsty and hungry the thought of her feeding turns my face into a monsters. She recognises it far to well she laughs it's a sound that would come from a happy child but this laugh means nothing of that sort. "Jealous are we?" she asks in a taunting voice I shake my head cautious to deny it but she knows me to well "your face tells a different story, Caius wishes to see you" again she laughs it chills me down to my broken bones she pulls me up and pulls me to the room of Caius's choice nearly always the prison room. My face drops at the sight of the room Jane throws me into a chair and straps me in with Vervain covered chains I brace myself for the pain and sure enough it comes momentarily, next thing I know a new piece of torture comes to me a wooden stake collar its like the dog collars you can get with the spikes on the outside in a circle its like one of them but with wooden stakes on the inside. Do they plan to kill me? I do not know but they already know I come back if they do put a wooden stake through my heart. The collar is on and pulled tight it hurts and there is blood everywhere well what ever blood I had left they attach more of these collars and pull them tight I cannot scream I cannot tell them of the torture all I have is the pain the blinding pain my torturers see that and then stake me in the heart I fade in to darkness the light gone from my eyes only for a moment to I escape the pain with death but then I am pulled back and the light comes back into my eyes they see this and stake me again I yoyo in and out of death and painfulness until I don't know when but all I know is that suddenly I can smell it the thing I want most my face shifts into the monster as I smell that they are feeding they bring the scent close to me and feed there and when they're done they leave the not completely drained corpse right by me just to tempt and torture me. I lose control of my body as it wretches towards the corpse the stakes go in deeper, the pain it kills me! Another stake to the heart; another death and another round of laughter from my torturers. Its almost dawn and that's when Jane removes my lapis lazuli necklace the one that protects me from the sun and Caius pushes me into the sun long enough to hurt me yet not long enough for me to die and turn to ashes. They repeat this process over and over until they are satisfied; Jane puts my necklace back in place, thank the heavens that torture is over that one is probably the worst. They start to untie me once this is complete they throw me around some more breaking my bones and leaving me virtually dead once they have had this joy they throw me back to my room where they lock me in. I open my eyes and try to adjust myself so the bones set right while I'm doing this I contemplate the nights events. It was by far the worst night of my life so far the torture near unbearable I don't know how I shall continue perhaps I should take off my necklace and burn myself to ashes but I fear they will catch me and only torture me more I fear that more than anything however the torture has already began to slowly rise in torture and pain and increasing death with each day that passes. However I think they will never actually kill me not on purpose anyway. My door opens an inch and people are chucked in the room with me however I soon realise that they are not people at all but people like me Caius's tortured souls I look at them they seem in better condition than I. I looked at them poor souls hopefully they will never have to endure what I have, one of them looked up at me and smiled he must be deluded "hello Evangeline how are you because you don't look so good here take this" he handed me a bottle of red liquid I sniffed up and I recognised the scent it was blood I tried to reach for it but my arms were to weak the man seemed to see what I wanted to achieve and helped me he opened it and pressed it to my lips and then I drank and I drank deep. The taste was amazing I had forgotten the pure amazement of the taste. I regained my strength my looks returned I had never felt so strong it was amazing. My mind came back after its temporary high and started to work again and I was shocked at the strength of the sound my mind could produce the scream of _why? Why did he do this for me? _"Thank you dear stranger but heavens forbid you take the drink away from me but why why offer me it in the first instance." I questioned the stranger "you do not recognise me do you?" he laughed "1492 when we both tried to kill him your torture must have eased any pleasant memories oh dear I'm Jonas remember me now?" I remembered him now oh yes I remembered him now I hugged him tight. "Jonas what are you doing here? It's not save please leave if you have not been captured? Please lord please let him not be one of Caius's tortured souls." I pleaded "no silly I'm only here for you why else would I be here I have to leave soon sorry I will back and I will get you some more-""don't say it" I cautioned him "if they find out I'm toast" "sorry" he said but it seemed as if it didn't matter I was shocked "right we have things plan""they can hear you!" I warned him "oh" he must have only just have been informed of this information, I was excited to find out his plan but he suddenly jumped up "I am truly sorry but I must leave now! These people I can hear them coming I will be back to night I promise" and with that Jonas leaned over and kissed me a long kiss but after it was done he went out the door and stole all happiness I had with him out that wooden door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **did you enjoy my first chapter? Please review if you feel like it other than that i will update when i write more. Give me any ideas or praise or criticise me. Thats all Megan i.e Megywrites!


	2. Chapter 2: Realisation

**A/N I totally wanna thank BellaSand for reviewing its great jope you like this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I own jack shit as usual **

I know this is going to make me sound like a sad and lonely vampire but ever since Jonas walked through that wooden door that leads the way to torture and death, but suddenly I found I could live through it as long as I had the thought of Jonas and my memories in my head. I should have realised it wouldn't last Jonas said he would be back the following night and every fibre in my body was waiting for that visit not only because I would get the sweet nectar of human blood the deep dark red medicine. Wait! Stop right there Evangeline you don't want to think about blood you will only change your features and make you more and more hungry. I sighed I couldn't believe I had got my hopes up it must have be Caius changing before my eyes into my dear friend and maybe lover so I would co-operate more and be more entertaining for him and Jane. I was so dumb how could I just let them do that to me? How could I have let my guard down? I remembered only on the next night after my torture that Caius had used the same trick in the beginning! Arggg! How could I have been so stupid!

It was that night that I finally understood why I never fought back against Jane and Caius why I never even asked them why, I finally understood I deserved this torture for the rest of my life because I was stupid and a failure and I betrayed my kind in the worse way possible. I believed that I was the oldest and the best and I believed I could anything or/and anyone I wanted I could and would just reach out and get it. I realise this now and I promised myself the next time I see Jane I would thank her as she never told me what I had done but it had always been there in her eyes and yet I had never picked it up strange I guess I too far stuck up in self pity I never saw it.

The night quickly rolled in and so did Jane however that night when she came in she didn't seem her usual self I plucked up the courage to speak to her. "Is everything ok Jane? You don't seem yourself tonight," Jane seemed to mentally deicide to tell me "Evangeline I don't know if I should tell you this I hope you don't get big headed at this but-" her voice was sad and deep with regret but I couldn't foresee what she was going to say and I certainly didn't expect to say what she did "-I have always regretted taking you to Caius if I could have changed it-" Jane's voice choked up like she was going to cry if such a thing were not impossible "I regret it every night I'm-I'm so so-sorry" dry broken sobs came from her I couldn't believe my ears! "It's ok Jane please don't cry" but I couldn't help it I was crying red tears streaking down my face "wwwont Caius hear us?" "No he's out hunting but I must confess something to you Evangeline"...

**A/N: can't wait for next chapter its gonna be a Jane pov hehe well what do you think Jane's confession will be btw looking for a beta any offers? Message me thats it! Next chapter will be on here soon!**

**Have a new kitten trying to get her to bond with the dog so may not write for a while jokes it will be on here asap!**


	3. Chapter 3: Brother

**A/N: I own nothing as usual however I do own a cute little cat called Tia and a cute little yorkie called Dixie!**

**Btw for all those people who have read thank you and thank you for BellaSand for reviewing as promised this will be a Jane pov also I am so sorry if this is a bad chapter but my hamster died this week and due to this I may not be up to my usual standard apologies in advance.**

_From chapter 2_

"_No he's out hunting but I must confess something to you Evangeline"..._

**Jane pov**:

I couldn't believe I was about to tell Evangeline that I was the one who came to her last night and was the one who fed her the blood that has made her strong well stronger. "Evangeline was the one who snuck into your room last night I was the one who fed you the blood I so sorry I know you thought it was Jonas but it wasn't I made myself look like him so I wouldn't get in trouble with Caius I so sorry to make it up I brought you this" I handed her a bottle of human blood her eyes widened and her hand reached for it but before I gave it to her I said "you must promise me you won't tell Caius and I will bring you a bottle of this everyday" "I promise I give you my word Jane" she replied to my request and I happily gave her the bottle. 

I left promising I would see her again but I must rush. I rushed to my room getting ready for Caius' return I was dreading it. I heard 2 sets footsteps and braced myself for whoever Caius had brought no doubt it would be someone as lethal as him I could bear another one of those _mates_. I was being held here by Caius because he brought me from my family so long ago it was so unfair 500 years has passed and I still am his slave I feel as if I am being tortured just as much as Evangeline as he forces me to torture her and everyone else here it is dreadful. My door swung open and in stepped Caius with another one of Evangeline's type of vampire in tow I recognized him he was the one who sold me to Caius his name what was it oh yes I remember his name was Lordly Klaus he was the oldest of all that type of vampire I wonder what he was doing here? "Hello again my lovely the years have treated you well" he chuckled I despised him he was a monster of the darkest kind he really was dark "hello Lordly Klaus the years haven't changed you one bit" my voice was perfectly polite and did not portray one bit of the angry and hate I felt inside. "Now shall we go see the prisoner you requested to see? Jane why don't you come with us" Caius asked me "of course master I would be happy to" this was one of my standard replies that won't get me into trouble. "My friend you have trained her well" Klaus said, my anger bubbled at that remark Klaus always did that to me I do not know why he just did. We walked through out the castle and arrived to the prisoner's chamber I opened the door for them and guided them to Evangeline my heart heavy I didn't want this to happen I know what happens when Caius and Klaus get together and it's not pretty. Opening the door and standing so Evangeline can't see me I let Caius and Klaus in once inside I heard a gasp probably from Evangeline and Klaus say "hello sister," also Evangeline replied instantly and simply in a voice I didn't recognize "hello brother" I was shocked I didn't know they were related.

_**A/N: so what do you think? I have decided to make the chapters about 500 words long this one was 560 words so I went over who cares? I'm doing this so I can get them up sooner so drop a review and tell me what ya all think until next time!  
>Megy<br>xxxxxx**_


	4. Chapter 4: Witch Returns

**AN: I own nothing as usual on with the story drum roll please!**

* * *

><p>EPOV:<p>

I couldn't believe my own brother was standing in front of me! Klaus a vividly dark creature but still he can be fun sometimes especially if you're on the same side. "How have you been brother its been a long time" "ah my lovely Axit I have been fine" he- he remembered my name wow I was shocked but then again he was my brother "very good brother I'm surprised you called me that I thought I had disgraced you" I replied to him my voice containing hurt sorrow and apology all in one. "Yes well I think you have paid enough I am here to bring you home my loveliest Axit" yes my name is really Axit and yes I was thrilled to be going home I had missed home more than anything "now you seem beat have some of this" he bit his wrist and made me drink I can tell you Klaus' blood is the most unusual and wonderful thing you will taste this is because he is both werewolf and vampire I drank until he pulled away. "Thank you brother" "that is far more than ok my sister, tell me do you still have them?" have what? O my powers did I forget to mention I'm a witch? My family is seriously mucked up I mean seriously mucked up. "Yes of course I do brother they never left" I replied "expellant" was his only reply. "I will leave you to get ready" and with that Klaus walked out the door and Caius followed him. My senses heighten; my strength returned; looks returned and witch powers flowing through me I felt alive again for the first time in years.

I didn't notice but Jane was in the doorway shock on her face "Jane you must be confused let me explain please…"

JPOV:  
>I was more than confused I was just standing there and I had heard the whole thing I wanted <em>Axit<em> to explain everything but before she could I got grabbed and dragged my Caius out of the room. He always picked the worst timings! He was laughing and it wasn't from delight, the laugh rang of horror what was going on he usually saved that for when he was torturing Axit what was going on? After being dragged for what seemed like hours Caius stopped in a room of the castle that I wasn't allowed in but now apparently was and I didn't like that fact it probably meant I wasn't going to walk out of it again. Dead. That's what I was going to be and I really didn't want to be that. Dead. Dread spread straight through me I couldn't believe I was about to die.

APOV:  
>I packed all of my belongings up not that I had many all in to my favourite bag which I made appear using my powers, I love being a witch! i didn't spend long as I was worried about Jane I was going to try to convince Klaus to take Jane home with us I knew she would love our home. Although I did wonder what she would make of, what we had to do in my home. Running down the corridor I tried to find Jane I couldn't find her anywhere…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I should not set myself limits I really shouldn't. oh well I am putting this story on hold so I can write a couple of chapters ahead and update a lot sooner! See you soon!<strong>

**Megy**

**xxxx**


	5. Chapter 5: Ash

**A/N : so here we are again time for another round of Bleeding Torture I know I changed the title and the description but I feel as if the book is going in a different direction than what I first thought so I changed the title to something more appropriate so if you have read the story and followed it especially the last chapter and you have seen on the vampire diaries what Klaus is like you'll understand anyway hopefully this will be a longer chapter I hate writing short ones but I have to so I can get them up sooner trust me I'm getting ahead now so I can update sooner and quicker promise to do that so anyway got carried away on with the story.**

JPOV:

They raped and tortured me I won't go into details as I do not want to revisit that ok maybe a little when Axit saved me...  
><em>Caius had me against the wall and was thrusting into me something which I was used to he often used me as his personal whore so that didn't really faze me as much as it should, I had grown used to that over the last 500 years. Anyway I could feel Caius was near to reaching his climax so I braced myself for the change over Klaus haven't had as nearly as many go's as when he first brought me here when he was selling me as a slave well almost slave. Klaus just looked at me and Caius almost with disgust as if he regretted selling me to Caius as I was being used as a sex slave. Caius reached his 10<em>_th__ climax that night and I wasn't even allowed one although I didn't find it partially nice in a sexual way it was pain rather than pleasure in my mind although my body did find it almost pleasing to be getting attention. It was wrong and I knew it, Caius pulled out from inside me, I was lucky I was a vampire and couldn't have children otherwise Caius would have had a lot of problems for himself. "Ahh my darling you always give me such pleasure" Caius smiled at me he then shoved himself in to my mouth and ordered than I gave him and Klaus the best blowjobs of their lives which having no choice I did thank the heavens Klaus didn't want one, "my dearest friend are you sure you don't want my little whore to do anything for you she can give you a release in no time at all." Caius told Klaus eagerly "no" Klaus replied in the most disgusted voice I have ever heard, with that Caius bend me over a chair he had in the room and began to thrust into me again with the hardest and fastest thrusts yet hitting my end repeatedly it was always worst when he did this. At that moment the door swung open to reveal Axit she had her eyes closed and her nose and ears open looking for something; her eyes flew open as she heard Caius pull out and push all the way back in again, "what the hell is going on here?" She asked, "Same thing that goes on every night" Caius answered her with that Axit launched herself at him I was surprised that Klaus didn't make a move to stop her. While Axit was doing something to Caius that I couldn't see Klaus grabbed me and ran down the stairs he stopped outside my room "clothes now!" he ordered I quickly compelled to what he had asked after I had got on some clothes I came out and Klaus stepped up to me and I thought he was going to hurt me but he didn't he just spoke softly to me "you are going to close your eyes and drift away into a sleep…" with that my eyes closed and I fell backwards inside my mind and everything went black._

Axit POV:

I was going to kill him how dare he rape Jane! Before I flew at him I silently asked Klaus if I could kill him, Klaus was equally disgusted as was I, he was waiting for Caius to be weak before he attacked him as when I tapped him earlier I drained his strength considerably. Klaus took Jane while I chatted to Caius well rather shouted **"HOW DARE YOU THINK YOU COULD GET AWAY WITH THIS! I WILL KILL YOU! I AM A THOUSAND TIMES STRONGER THAN YOU NOW! SO I THINK I WILL KILL YOU!"** as I finished I turned his head until it came off in my hands then I burned it I burned it the entire castle and every single thing he had tinted with his touch. After we were safely outside me and Klaus looked back and watched the castle burn, my torture place was now nothing but ash, with Jane safely over Klaus' shoulder we ran away form here, Volterra Italy.

**AN: so what do you think? Review and let me know! It was my first ever lemon and I think just to be nice I will post this and then I will not for a while so I can get ahead so until next time!  
>Megy<br>xxxx**


	6. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ

**Hi everyone,  
>having a very difficult time writing so I was thinking about leaving it there. But before you all moan and say what no no you can't end it there then I will let you know there is going to be a sequel. Jane is what it will be called so we will see what happens to Jane after she left the castle. Also there will be two maybe three stories after that one in the series involving little miss Axit but what is install well you'll have to read them I will post today maybe tomorrow the first chapter of Jane so look out for it.<strong>

**So that's the end….**

**I want to thank everyone who has read this it was my first fanfiction, and I didn't have a beta so this is it! Thank you for reading!**

**Also I have a one-shot on Elena finding out what Stefan and Damon are so give it a shot…. It's a little AU but not so that's all. It's called Bleed (I Must Be Dreaming) Songfic because it is what it says.**

**Lots and lots of love  
>Megy<br>xxxx**


End file.
